Control
by Blue Girl98
Summary: What if Edward, during Bella's first day at Forks High, couldn't stay in control? What if after class, he asked to walk her to her next class, without having the intention to have her ever make it there? What would be Bella's reaction? Slight OOC.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing from **_**Midnight Sun**_** to Stephanie Meyers other works, such as the characters of Twilight.**

Summary: What if Edward, during Bella's first day at Forks High, couldn't stay in control? What if after class, he asked to walk her to her next class, without having the intention to have her ever make it there? What would be Bella's reaction? Slight OOC.

* * *

**Edward POV**

_From Midnight Sun by Stephanie Meyers:_

And when the hour ended… Then she would walk out of this room. And I would do what?

I could introduce myself. _Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. May I walk you to your next class?_

She would say yes. It would be the polite thing to do. Even already fearing me, as I suspected she did, she would follow convection and walk beside me. It should be easy enough to lead her in the wrong direction. A spur of the forest reached out like a finger to touch the back corner of the parking lot. I could tell her I'd forgotten a book in my car…

* * *

**Control**

**Bella POV**

I didn't know why the beautiful man next to me was being so cold. I didn't even know him, nor him I, for goodness sakes!

It was outrageous to believe he would act this way. Did I offend him in some way? I wasn't entirely sure, but if I did, how was I supposed to know? We don't know each other! Probably never will, too…

Why did I feel a pain in my chest when I thought that?

I kept my head down for the remainder of the class, my hair acting as a curtain between us, not hearing a word of what Mr. Banner was saying. I was too busy fuming.

When the bell finally rang, I gave a silent sigh of relief that I didn't have to sit next to _Edward Cullen_ anymore.

But what happened next, I would have never guessed from all the coldness I was receiving from him.

"Would you allow me the honor of walking you to your next class?"

Who the heck did he think I was? Or him?

"No," I replied with a snipe to my tone. "Good day." _Go dye in a whole, asshole. _

I saw shock and surprise register on his face for a split second before he smoothed it out—I wasn't entirely too sure I saw it.

I turned to walk away when I felt an ice cold hand on my elbow.

"May I ask why?" I heard his voice ask, very tightly.

"Why?" There was an underlying threat to my question. "Why don't you—"

I stopped before I could finish that thought.

I felt a familiar sting at the corner of my eyes. I had to get out of here before I went up in a spout of waterworks.

I clenched my jaw shut—to both stop the tears and the words from slipping out.

"Why don't I what?"

I roughly ripped my arm from his grip, almost dropping my books in the process.

"Never mind," I ground out between clenched teeth. I was seething.

I had to get away from him soon.

"No," his velvet smooth voice commanded. "What were you going to say, Bella?"

Shock entered my mind. I spun around on my heel, just barely keeping my balance with the edge of the table.

"What did you call me?"

"By your name?" His voice held sarcasm in it. It flared my hatred for him again.

I blew out hard from my nostrils and turned away, getting to the door until being stopped by his hand once again.

"Bella," I tried to ignore what his voice saying my name did to me, and get away from him.

"Let go of me, you…you…"

"Me…what?" His voice was threatening, velvety soft.

That broke the last string attached to my sanity of manners.

"You bastard!" I shouted. The tears started to fall.

I could tell that I shocked him into silence with my answer because he slackened his hard grip on my arm; I was able to slip away.

I ran to the bathroom, tripping a couple of times, not caring if I was late for Physical Education—God only knows it was my most dreaded class—and locked the door.

I let the tears fall abandoned.

What I didn't realize was there was someone else in the room with me.

"Bella?" I heard the soft, gentle voice of Angela Weber ask. "Oh, Bella. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." But my voice came out a little too cold for my liking. "I'm sorry. I just…I just really _hate_ that _Edward Cullen_." The venom in my voice was palpable to hear.

"Oh no. What did he do?"

I started to explain to her what happened.

When I was finished, she looked her watch and exclaimed, "Oh no! We're _really_ late for class!"

I had a panicked moment; then I thought of a solution.

"Just tell your teacher that you were helping me find my way to my next class, and we had trouble…finding my locker because…I had to put my books away! Yeah, that should work."

"Okay…" She was reluctant to agree. I was hesitant too, but there was really no other choice, besides telling the truth.

No one wanted that though.

* * *

**A/N: This is the product of me writing on "writers block". It's a very real thing, my pretties. Don't be fooled. O.O**

**I got the idea from the above quote from **_**Midnight Sun**_**. I felt like writing about what I thought of that little tid-bit of it.**

**Hope you had a laugh reading it, I did writing it.**

**Leave a review! You know you wouldn't have liked it if you read all the way through to this point. If I could show you a smirk, I would. ;)**

**~Cynthia~**


End file.
